


The Dress

by sinful_deity



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla lowkey being Xander's wingman, F/M, Fluff, or well wingwoman, reader isn't corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Camilla asks Reader to come try on a dress, but reader doesn't realise what type of dress it is.





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> An old, short scenario from my Tumblr @anime-thirst

Camilla had asked you to try on a dress that she had bought with you in mind, but what you didn’t realise was that it was a wedding dress. Another thing you didn’t know was that Camilla had asked Xander to come and see her while you were trying on the dress.

The white gown worked wonders on your figure, almost too well and you could almost swear that you saw Camilla holding a veil to go along with it earlier, Elise looked at you in awe, while Camilla smiled “you look so cute,” she cooed, “I agree!” Elise chimed, you smiled and murmured a small thank you. A knock on the door caused everyone’s attention to turn towards it

“Camilla you wished to speak to me?” You saw the purple haired woman’s smile turn into a devious one at the sound of Xander’s voice, “yes I did brother please come in,” the door was quickly opened but the man froze at the sight of you, he observed you carefully his facial features remaining stoic.

“I asked Y/n if she would try on this dress for me but I didn’t realise it was a wedding gown,” Camilla states, Xander knew that this was no accident and that his sister had intentionally picked out a wedding dress. “But perhaps we should be expecting Y/n to be welcomed into our family soon, I mean you two have been close for sometime now,” your face went red at Camilla’s words while Xander remained stoic.

“We shall discuss this later, but I’m afraid I have things I must attend to,” and with that Xander hurriedly leaves the room closing the door behind him, Elise let out a small giggle while Camilla continued to smile deviously before turning her attention back to you.

Outside of the room Xander was holding onto the wall next to him with one hand while his other hand was covering his mouth, his face was incredibly red. You were too cute and seeing you in that wedding dress made him wonder what it would be like to call you his wife.


End file.
